


A Little Bird

by Deweydell25



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Sasil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi chapter story exploring the thoughts and feelings of Sally Ann and Hasil Farrell.<br/>" Sasil".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Bird

"I shouldn't have kept that bird!", Sally Ann thought as she lay in bed. She'd had it on her nightstand, since the evening they'd met. It was made of wood, but so delicate and lovely. "How did he whittle it so smooth?", she wondered. She liked to hold it just before bed, for some reason it made her sleep better. There almost seemed to be a part of him in the thing. Folks did say they practiced magic on that mountain. Maybe the bird was enchanted. That might explain why for the past three nights, she'd dreamt about his smile and the way he looked at her when he said her name. 

She'd certainly heard the stories about those "buck wild Farrells." 

"Those Farrells are bad news, they don't know how to act around civilized folk." The townspeople would say. 

"Land squatters that's all they are."

"Trouble and bad news the lot of em". 

Most people just figured it was best to steer clear of them all. She heard the rumors for so long, she believed them as fact. And then she met Hasil.

He seemed so sweet, respectful and determined. There was so much he didn't know about her world. She did realize there was another side of him she didn't see. Despite her efforts to keep him at a distance, he kept showing up. She certainly did not need this right now! Hasil Farrell had no job, no money and knew nothing about what life off that mountain was really like.Why did his eyes light up so much when he saw her ? Worst still, why did she care? She shuddered to think what her brother would say . What was she thinking? 

Still... there was just something about him she couldn't shake. She turned over on her side and picked up the little bird. As she touched it's smooth "feathers", she drifted off to sleep. Sure enough Hasil Farrell was there smiling "Hey, Sally Ann, how bout that date?"  
Sally Ann surrendered to her dreams and smiled.


	2. Secret Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasil contemplates his feelings for Sally Ann.

 

Hasil Farrell had a secret place he went to when he needed to think. He liked to talk to himself some times when his mind was heavy. He sat under an Oak tree and thought out loud while he whittled. "They always told me the world down there was no good."

"Full of evil and unhappy people they said."

"We're best up here, with ourn."

"Then I met Sally Ann, and now I know they lied."

"How could a place that done have someone so pretty and special in it be evil? Damn,I wish I had one of those crystal balls or somethin', to see where I'm headed with this. They say the Bren'in can sometimes tell the future. What I wouldn't give to know what lies ahead for Sally and me."

He knew he was risking a lot pursuing a girl from down the hill. If someone had told him he'd be going through hell and high water just to court some town girl, he would have thought they were crazy; yet here he was whittling away.

  
" I need to have my head examined. Cause all l know know is that I need that woman in my life. And if she feels the same way, I sure as hell am gonna try to make this work." He didn't understand why, but Sally Ann filled a hole in his heart, somehow she made him feel complete.

Hasil paused to look at his handiwork.

He was making a bear for Sally Ann. Whittling took longer now since he lost his two fingers, but he wanted it to be perfect. "Little more off the side here." he said as he tried to get the eyes just right. Maybe if he played his cards right, she'd let him kiss her.

He smiled when he thought about how close he 'd come to tasting her sweet lips the day he walked her home. He sized up his bear once again. "As close to perfect as it's gonna get I guess." He put his knife away and stood up, brushing the wood shavings off. "If I start down now I should be there in time to meet her at the gate .." Hasil Farrell began his descent down Shay mountain armed with a well carved wooden bear, some wild flowers, and the most hopeful grin you've ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So this chapter is from Hasil's pov . I kind of picture him, as someone who talks to himself when he's trying to sort things out. I hope I did him justice. Thank you for reading. :-)


	3. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Ann 's thoughts about her night with Hasil Farrell.

Sally Ann took a deep breath as soon as she had closed the door of her room. "If he ever finds out..." she shuddered. Her calico cat Mr. Jigs, raised his head as she sat on the bed. He looked at her sleepily, and nudged her hand with his head. Sally Ann absentmindedly petted her old friend, while she tried to sort out her feelings. "I'm in a world of trouble Jigs," she whispered. Despite her fear of her brother discovering her secret, she wouldn't have traded that night for anything in the world. She thought about how she landed in this predicament. Was it that sweet bear he made her? Or maybe his eyes when he looked at her? Perhaps it was knowing how much he risked just to see her again? She was in it now! She had fallen hard for that weird, wonderful mountain man, Hasil Farrell. She smiled as she remembered that first quick kiss, the precursor to the little piece of heaven they shared in old lady Bradley's living room. It was amazing how comfortable he made her feel. She was glad she took him to her special place, her only sanctuary. She removed her sweater, placing it near her nose, she breathed deeply. She closed her eyes and savored the essence of pine and sweet Mountain Laurel...his scent. She never thought for one minute Hasil would think she was being too easy. That was the thing with them, they fit so well together. She could still feel his hands, roughened yet so gentle, as he caressed her back. Their love making was pure magic. His concern for her pleasure warmed her heart. Anyone who could make her feel so happy, must have been sent from the Lord above. No, she did not regret what had to be the best night of her life. The only problem was, she knew she could never let it happen again.

Sally Ann's alarm went off at 6:15 the next morning .. She would usually leave early enough so she could grab a cup of coffee and a sweet potato muffin from the snack bar at her store before she punched in. When she entered her kitchen she was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. Her brother James was cooking some eggs as well. He smiled as she came in.

"Hey what's all this?" Sally Ann asked suspiciously.

"I just thought maybe I'd fix you a good breakfast for a change?" James replied.

"Why?" The uncertainty in her voice was clear.

"Do I have to have a reason, Sally Ann? Well, the truth is I kinda wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last night. Listen, I had too much beer and when Pastor King called to say he thought he saw you with a white boy.. I just about lost my mind with worry. You're all I got baby girl. If anything happens to you, if anyone hurts you. I'd never forgive myself."

"I told you James there was no white boy." 

"Oh, I know that now. You're too smart for that. No, my little sister wouldn't believe any white boy's sweet talk. Pastor King needs to get his glasses checked I guess." He attempted to grin. "Now c'mon eat."

He pulled out one of the kitchen chairs for her. She reluctantly sat. Maybe his apology was sincere, this time.

James filled a plate for each of them, then joined his sister at the table. 

Sally and he ate in silence. She couldn't wait to finish.

"Ok, thanks.", Sally placed her empty plate in the sink and turned to leave the house. 

James stood and caught her wrist before she left.

"Yeah, well. Like I said Sally Ann. Old Pastor King must be seeing things. But hear this,  
If I ever find out you lied to me...You don't want to know what I'll do to that white boy."

Sally Ann gasped, she knew he wasn't lying. 

"You know I wouldn't lie to you." God, she hoped he believed her.

"Go on now Girl.", James smiled, as he released her wrist. "You don't want to be late for work. Have a nice day." Her brother's smile sent a chill down her spine. She hurriedly left.

Sally Ann knew one thing for sure, she had to end things with Hasil Farrell, before it was too late.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So this chapter is based on the events of episode 5 and the Promo for episode 6. I really hope Sally Ann and Hasil 's relationship can survive the storm that seems to be ahead for them. Thank you for taking the time to read one of my stories.


	4. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasil has a lot on his mind after his night with Sally Ann.

Hasil Farrell realized a number of truths after the night he spent with Sally Ann. He tried to sort them all out as he made his way back up the mountain.

One: Making that bear was a good idea after all, she sure did like it.

Two: Sally Ann had stolen his heart completely, he was officially 100% hooked. 

Three: Womenfolk were some of the most perplexing creatures on God's good earth. 

Four: Life as he knew it would never be the same.

The sweet girl with two names rolled into one, had changed everything. 

Hasil had lain with 3 other women before he met Sally Ann. They were his third and fourth cousins. He had no regrets about his experiences with them, but he had never loved them. He really couldn't explain why Sally Ann touched his heart so. Their night together in the vacant house was the best night of his existence.   
He wasn't at all sure, when he made his way down the mountain, if she would even accept his apology. He was awed and grateful for Sally Ann's ability to forgive and trust him. When she kissed him, he knew that all he'd gone through to see her was worth it. He realized the house she brought him to was her special place, just as the shady glen on the mountain was his. The funny thing was that although they lived in separate worlds, he felt as if he'd somehow known her all his life. Their lovemaking was so natural and easy. He wanted to please her, make sure she knew how much he cared for her. He was startled by her sudden exit. He wondered if it was something he'd said or done to ruin things. Women were mighty hard to figure out sometimes. 

He vowed to fix whatever it was that was troubling his girl. "His girl", he had thought of her that way for awhile. Tonight however, he knew, she was his. There was no way he was gonna let her go now. He realized their journey together would not be easy, but nothing worth having was. By the time Hasil Farrell returned to Shay Mountain, he had already made plans for his next visit with Sally Ann. They would find a way to be together, no matter what the consequences.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sheshe073 asked if I could write a chapter with Hasil's thoughts. I had fun with this one. Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read one of my stories.


	5. Sally's Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasil finds Sally Ann.

Sally Ann ran. She didn't think. She felt her legs pushing her forward faster then she'd ever gone before. It was compulsive, no thinking, just motion. 

She ran until she was safe. Out of breath and shaking, she entered her sanctuary,  
old lady Bradley's place. She huddled on the floor of the dark, empty house and shuddered. Too numb to cry, she began rocking her body back and forth. She couldn't think just then, she didn't want to. 

She heard him enter quietly, through the window. He saw her rocking in the corner, and joined her. He gingerly placed his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Her rocking eased, then ceased altogether. Hasil Farrell didn't always do the wise thing or the right thing, but this time he let his instincts guide him. He said nothing, and waited on Sally Ann to speak first. For a long while the rhythm of their breathing was the only sound in the room.

"Did you? Is he?" Sally's voice, small and unsure broke the silence .

"No, I didn't kill him or nothin. But, I couldn't let him hurt you. I don't want any one to hurt you Sally Ann." Hasil 's voice cracked, as he gently squeezed one of her hands.

"I didn't mean those things I said to you in the laundromat, You know that right?" Sally Ann felt the tears start down her cheeks. 

"I know, Sally Ann. I know now what you were fixin to do. So don't you worry 'bout that none." 

"Hasil, I'm scared." Sally Ann said through her tears. "I don't know what to do. I can't face James again. Not after this. I can't go home Hasil and I can't stay here forever. What am I gonna do?"

"Sally Ann, don't cry. All I know is, I need you in my life. Somehow we're gonna make this work you and me. I jus' know that when a man finds that one woman he'd do anything for I reckon he should do everythin in his power to keep her. You're the one for me. I 'm not saying it's gonna be easy, but I know there's gotta be a way for us to be together."

"How"? Sally Ann asked soberly. "I mean, I wish it could be as simple as you think it is, but this is the real world Hasil." She pulled away from him. " People like my brother are everywhere. Do you think your people would be ok with us? Let's face reality. Can you really say your people would be alright with us either?"

"Now, Sally Ann I said it wouldn't be easy on either side, but I jus' don't think the good Lord would have brought us together if there wasn't no reason to." 

"Hasil, the good Lord does a lot of things that I don't understand. All I know is my only brother, my only family, probably doesn't want to lay eyes on me again. I hurt him to his core. I know he's wrong about you, but he blames the Farrells for most of his problems. To him you're the reason he's out of work and unhappy. And then he finds out I been with you, and he reacted. He feels betrayed. It's not the first time he's hit me. But now... "

"You're not thinking about going back there, are you Sally Ann ?" Hasil asked worriedly.

"He's the only family I have Hasil. I just have to see if he needs help. I shouldn't have run out like that."

"We could be" , Hasil barely got the words out before Sally Ann abruptly cut him off.

"There you go again Hasil. We can't be anything. Don't you see no matter how much I might lo..." Sally Ann stopped herself immediately. She didn't mean to let that slip. She turned her back to him.

"Too late now Sally Ann" Hasil smiled. He touched her shoulder. "Turn around. Cat's out now." 

"She whirled to face him. And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You were gonna say you love me. Don't lie girl. I know what I heard."

Sally Ann rolled her eyes. 

"Any one ever tell you you're right pretty when you do that with your eyes?" 

"You are impossible!" For the first time Sally Ann couldn't help but smile. 

"We both know that if two folks love each other, they ought to try to make things work. You say your brother's your only family. What say we try to make our own." 

"That's the problem with you Hasil Farrell, you live in a dream world, full of carved animals and hope." 

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. When their lips parted. Sally Ann was greeted with Hasil's huge grin. 

Sally Ann's sense of reason was returning. She couldn't deny she loved him, but she knew what she needed to do.

"If I agree to try to make this work Hasil, you have to promise me something." 

"What's that Sally Ann?" 

"You have to give me some time to think. Think and deal with this mess I'm in right now."

"You can't go back to your house, it's not safe." Hasil stated.

"I don't intend to live with James anymore. He'll probably never forgive me anyway. Listen I have some money saved. I turn 20 in 2 months. I've been hoping to get my own place in town. Don't know how long it 'll take but I can probably stay with my friend Naomi, until I can find somewhere to live."

"Why can't you jus stay here Sally Ann? There ain't a lot a people around, I could come by more than if you get a place downtown." 

"I can't Hasil. This place is fine for a few hours. But there's no heat, no lights, no running water and it's not mine. I love coming here though. It gives me a chance to clear my head and think. Wish I could afford to buy it. Fix it up nice , it'd be cozy." 

"I wish I could take you to see my place on the mountain. There's a spot you can stand in at night and look down and see all lights in town. When it gets really late they go out one by one. And soon all you really see are the stars and the moon shining. It's right pretty. For years, I'd stand in that spot wondering why the town seemed so magical to me. Now I know it's cause you were in it." He smiled sweetly.

Sally Ann took his hands and pulled him toward her. "I do love you Hasil Farrell.", she said, as her lips met his.

"Likewise, Sally Ann." 

"Ok. Time to get back to the real world. I'm gonna go back to the house, check on James. Get some things and drive over to Naomi's house."

"You're not going back to your house without me Sally Ann. I won't let him hurt you agin. I'm coming with ya."

"Ok. I'm not gonna argue with you. But Hasil, I'm gonna need about 2 weeks to sort things out and get things in order. So, let's make a date to meet back here two weeks from today."

"Ok Sally Ann. But promise me you won't try to go to see your brother alone before you see me agin."

"I promise Hasil. So let's get going."

Sally Ann and Hasil left Mrs. Bradley's and walked hand in hand to her place. Hasil agreed to wait out of sight, while Sally Ann walked up to her house.

Sally Ann noticed there was a note tacked to her front door. She motioned for Hasil to join her as she let herself in. The living room was in shambles from the fight that afternoon.

Sally read the note. 

"It's from my next door neighbors, the Rileys. It says they heard the commotion and found James lying on the floor. They took him to County General. Seems they decided to keep him for a few days. He has a concussion and some kind of back injury. They gave him some pretty strong painkillers. Looks like he won't be wake till the morning.  
He won't be back tonight. I'll be safe. I'll call Naomi in the morning and take it from there." 

"Let me help you clean up this mess at least." Hasil said.

"Ok. I won't turn you down, this place looks like a bear went on a rampage. Sally Ann smirked. And I'll fix us something to eat, and get you some medicine for that cut on your lip."

The couple cleaned and enjoyed some sandwiches and beer. Sally Ann gently tended to the cut on Hasil's lip. When the work was done. Hasil reluctantly took his leave. Sally Ann had said she needed to be alone that evening, and Hasil respected her wishes. They kissed good night and Hasil Farrell began his long trek back up the mountain. To a man in love, 2 weeks could seem like an eternity, but he had promised Sally Ann he would wait. He would do anything for his girl.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So originally this chapter was going to contain more angst. The problem was ,once I got past the first 2 paragraphs, the characters "took over." So it ended up being more hopeful than I had intended. I honestly think Sally Ann and Hasil will get past the obstacles to their relationship eventually. It will be interesting to see what really happens in next week's episode. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> The next chapter will focus on Hasil's return to the mountain and the fallout from Big Foster's plan. I also want to explore what happens when Sally Ann sees her brother again. As usual, thanks so much for taking the time to read one of my stories . :-)


	6. Clear Heads Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasil needs to clear his head.

The majority of the clan knew what the passing of Lady Ray meant. Big Foster 's crazy psychotic ass would ultimately be their doom. The problem was most of them were too bound by tradition and fear to raise their hand against him. He was now their Bren'in, their fate seemed sealed. 

The few who were brave enough to oppose their new king, met in secret.  
One such meeting occurred 2 days after Big Foster began his reign.

There was a clearing in a secluded spot on the south side of the mountain. It was a long trek from the center of most mountain activities and the majority of the clan avoided it. On this night Asa, Krake and Hasil gathered to discuss a strategy to bring down Big Foster.

"Whatever we do, we can't let him see it coming." Krake said .

"They say pride goeth before the fall." Big Foster has pride to spare. We can use it against him. He is big, no doubt about that. But he ain't the smartest tool in the shed."

"Years of drinkin' and waitin on his Ma to die have numbed his brain." Asa quipped

"It's not that numb. Make no mistake bout that." Krake replied.

"Whatever we do, we sure as hell caint wait too long. The longer he's in charge, the longer it'll take to fix the mess he makes of this mountain." The agitation in Hasil's   
voice was clear. Asa knew Hasil 's irritation was not only about Big Foster. 

"We need clear heads for this to work, cousin." Asa stated.

"What's that's supposed mean? We got a crazy shit as Bren'in, and you think my head's not clear?" Hasil replied curtly.

"Something 's going on in that head of yours Hasil and it sure ain't about this." Asa responded.

"Seems like you ain't been right since you came back from down the hill." Krake stated.

"What happened down there that's got you wound so tight?" Asa asked

"I don't know when this here meetin' became about me instead of Big Foster.   
So I think I'll take my leave. Let me know what you two clear heads decide. Ok?"

Hasil turned and walked away from Krake and Asa. Asa quickly followed.

"Hey Hasil." , Asa said when he caught up to him. "Listen, does this have anything to do with that girl from down the hill? Sally Ann, right?"

"I'm worried about her is all." Hasil confessed. He actually felt a sense of relief, admitting his fears to Asa. "I just got this feeling that she needs me.   
There was some trouble last time I seen her, I need to know she's alright." 

"So go." Asa replied

"Jus' like that. With all's that's goin' on up here"? Hasil asked

"Listen. You can't be any good up here, if your mind's too tied up with what's going on down there. So go. Check on your girl and then get your ass back here soon as possible. We need all hands in on this." Asa stated

"Thanks cousin." Hasil smiled, as he turn to head down the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So this is just a short chapter based on episode 7 and the promo for episode 8. Can't wait to see what really happens . Thanks to everyone who is reading and has taken the time to comment on this story. I love to hear what you think. :-)


	7. Hasil's Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasil is rescued . This chapter is based on the end of episode 8 and the promo for episode 9.

Ledda Dobbs was frantic as she arrived back at her house after telling Wade, Caleb was missing. She had seen Breece's truck and one other pick up parked outside.  
Before she could call for Breece, she heard voices coming from the basement. She ran downstairs.

"Breece, Breece," she called out. Ledda was not prepared for the sight that greeted her when she entered the back room of the basement. It took her a moment to focus and actually speak. 

"What the hell is this?" she gasped. "Who is he? And what do you think you're doing to him?"

"Now Ledda, let me explain." Breece, said, clearly panicking. The other three men, looked away from Ledda. The young man in the chair was badly beaten and bloody.

"Explain what exactly? I can't believe this! Breece, you need to get these people out of our house! Do your wives know where you are? Maybe I should let them know." 

Ledda took out her cell phone.

"Now Ledda, calm down. We're gonna let him go. We just wanted to teach him a lesson, that's all." Breece said, attempting to calm her.

"He tried to screw my sister." James said. "Believe me he has this comin'"

"You have daughters Ledda, how would you feel if one of these animals got near them?" Jake hissed.

"You're right, I do have daughters. They happen to be sleeping right upstairs. Something my husband has apparently not considered when he decided to turn into some kind of sick, bigoted vigilante. Yes, I do have daughters and I would be ashamed for them to see what you are doing to this boy. He's tied up and you're using him like a punching bag. How can you justify any of this. Breece, I came down here to tell you Caleb was missing. I never expected my night to get worse, but here we are. This ends now!" 

Ledda went to the utility sink and wet some paper towels. She walked over to Hasil, who had remained silent through out the exchange between Ledda and his captors. She gently wiped his face, then untied him. She glared at her husband and the other 3 men, daring them to question her actions.

"Thank ya kindly Lady." Hasil said quietly. He turned and faced the four men.

"I guess folks on the mountain was right bout most of you people. Youse sad, empty, bitter souls." 

 

"No, we're not. Not all of us anyway. Don't let the behavior of some drunken fools make you think the whole town's against you. People are just scared is all." Ledda replied.

"All's I know, with the one we got running things now on the mountain, you should be." Hasil stated coldly. He wiped the blood from his lip as Ledda let him out through the cellar door. 

The cool summer air felt good, as he emerged from the house. His head throbbed, he was sure his nose was broken. He ached everywhere. Taking the long trip back up the mountain was the last thing he really wanted to do. Suddenly he heard it. "Hasil". So soft at first, he thought his ears were playing tricks on him, they had taken a few blows.

"Hasil." 

He heard his name again. That voice was unmistakable. The voice of an angel. His angel. He turned to the right, and running to greet him was Sally Ann. She hugged him tightly crying. She took his hand and quickly lead him to a parked car. 

"Sally Ann, how'd you know I was here?" 

"Get in quick. I 'll explain everything on the way to old Mrs. Bradley's house." Sally Ann said, as she and Hasil sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sally Ann and Hasil will share some much needed reunion time in the next chapter. I really can't wait to see who actually rescues Hasil in the next episode. As always, thank you for reading and commenting on one of my stories. :-)


	8. Happily Ever After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Ann and Hasil share some cuddle time.

Hasil loved when Sally Ann was on top, riding him to "glory", he could enjoy every nuance her face made while they made love. He especially liked the way she'd tilt her head back and lick the corner of her lip when she was close to her apex. Sally Ann knew him so well. She guessed that the thing he needed to truly feel better, was this. 

She'd been cautious at first. Her kisses soft and tenuous, then her pleasure got the better of her, and she showed the side he loved. Sally Ann was his sweet angel, but when they coupled she was fierce and he adored her for it. They had moved from the loveseat in the living room, to the bedroom. Now, lost in the final moments of their ecstasy, Hasil called out the name of the girl who had changed his life forever. 

"Sally Ann!" He gasped "You gonna kill me girl, you know that?" 

"You complaining?" Sally Ann whispered, as she spooned in next to him. 

"No. At least I'd die a happy man." Hasil said, as he turned and tapped her nose playfully.

"Told you I'd make it better." Sally smiled. 

"You sure did. That's the thing about you Sally Ann, you always know what I need." 

Sally could hear the weariness in his voice. He really did need to rest. She kissed his shoulder and held him gently. Soon Hasil succumbed to his exhaustion, and Sally Ann had time to reflect. Sally Ann had to admit that the past two months, had been the best of her life. She was actually happy. Unequivocally happy. She was content and more at peace with herself than she'd ever been. Hasil made her feel whole, and she knew he felt the same way about her. They enriched each other's lives. She'd been teaching him to read and understand how things worked in her world. He told her stories of his life on Shay Mountain, and how to defend herself. 

She used one of his self defense tricks on Asa, when he surprised her the previous day. 

The fact that she had come close to losing Hasil made her shudder. Sally Ann and Naomi Peters had been friends since grade school. Sally Ann trusted her implicitly. Naomi was the only person Sally Ann confided in about Hasil. Naomi had been skeptical when her best friend told her about the new man in her life. Still, when she realized this strange mountain man must be the reason Sally Ann smiled so much now, she supported the relationship.

It was Naomi who had called her with the news that James, Jake and TJ had been seen chasing a Farrell, who met Hasil's description. Sally borrowed Naomi's car and spotted Hasil when he emerged from his ordeal. God was definitely on Hasil's side that night. Sally Ann sighed, as she hugged Hasil tighter. She knew things would probably get worse before they got better. She had always loved reading books about far away places and dashing men. Who knew that she'd find her soul mate right there in her small Kentucky town. Sally Ann vowed she would fight for her "happily ever after" by any means necessary.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter is based on the end of episode 9, and the events of my chapter 7. The promo for the next episode looks exciting. I fear our fave couple are in for more drama. As always, thank you for reading and commenting on one of my stories. I love hearing your ideas. :-)


	9. Sally's Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasil hopes to ease Sally Ann's worries.

Hasil Farrell was still trying to navigate his new life "down the hill". There was so much he needed to learn. So much amazed him .The variety of food, the words people used for things, the importance of money. So many wonders. The most wonderful aspect of his life, however was Sally Ann. He couldn't imagine life without her now. He loved waking up with her every morning and holding her close every night. He never knew he wanted this life, but here he was. Sally was his partner, his lover, his teacher and his best friend. He loved her completely. She was his family.

Sally Ann's smile was one of the things Hasil loved best about her. Her sweet grin was warm and comforting. Hasil was proud of the fact that in the two months they had lived together, Sally Ann had been smiling much more. When the lights went out, Sally frowned for the first time in quite a while; and Hasil's heart sank.

Sally Ann had quit her jobs to be with him. He had assured her not to worry, that they would somehow make things work. Sally Ann had put her trust in him, and he wasn't going to let her down. He knew what he had to do. 

His encounter with Miss Grimes was distasteful, but it had the desired result. Hasil put the money in his pocket and quickly walked home, deep in thought the entire time. He still couldn't understand the way money worked in this world. How could some green and white pieces of paper rule the lives of so many people? The only thing he did know was he never wanted money to come between him and Sally Ann.

When Hasil arrived, he heard Sally Ann humming in the kitchen. 

"Somethin' sure smells good Miss Sally Ann. What 're ya cookin" He asked, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I decided to make soup with the some of the leftovers we had. It's not fancy, but it's cheap." Sally Ann replied. 

She gave him a taste of the soup.

"That's right good. What you mean it's not fancy? That soup is fit for a king fer sure.  
And guess what I got?" Hasil grinned.

"What?"

"$250" Hasil held the cash up for Sally's approval.

"How? " Sally Ann asked suspiciously.

"Now don't you worry bout that. Everythin's under control." Hasil reassured her.

"Well, at least we'll get our lights back." Sally Ann replied. 

"Now that's settled, when can we eat? I got a powerful hunger for some soup for supper and some Marshmallows and Sally Ann for dessert." 

Hasil playfully tapped her behind.

Sally Ann chuckled and flashed him a smile. There it was, the smile was back.

Hasil Farrell was not a stupid man. He knew the road ahead for he and Sally Ann would not be easy. But, at that moment all that mattered, was the radiant smile of the woman he loved.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter was based on episode 10. I decided to end this one on a positive note. I have to say I'm nervous about how Sasil will cope in the next episode. Would love to know your thoughts. Thank you so much for reading one of my stories! :-)


	10. A Mountain of Trouble

Sally Ann was not a whiner. She learned from an early age to keep her chin up. Her brother, James, wouldn't stand for what he called "crocodile tears". Sally Ann discovered that she was better off trying to make the best of most situations. 

Presently, however, every part of her body ached. She was so tired and hungry, she felt nauseous. She'd tried to be a good soldier and hold her tongue. She followed behind Hasil dutifully, after all, it had been her idea to make this trek up the mountain in the first place. Could this really be her life now? She wondered. This was never the plan.

Sally Ann had always believed she would save her money and one day get out of Blackburg. She dreamed of traveling to some of the places she'd read about, New York, California, Paris and London; that was the life she envisioned for herself. 

Now, here she was, homeless, hungry, seriously in need of a shower. Love made you do some crazy things, she frowned. She looked at Hasil a few steps in front of her, forging ahead, and suddenly her frustration got the better of her. 

"Are we there yet?" Sally Ann asked already knowing the answer would be no. 

Still, Hasil's confirmation that they still had a few more miles to go shattered her spirit. The uncertainty of the future was frightening. She plopped down, and despite Hasil's urging her forward, she couldn't find the strength to move. Then the little bespectacled man with kind eyes greeted her warmly. She cautiously extended her hand to him. 

Something about this stranger, Krake, brought comfort to her. Now, as she and Hasil continued their climb up the mountain, Sally Ann realized the future might not be as bleak after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter was based on episode 11.


	11. Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Ann is given some good advice .

Sally Ann sat huddled in a corner of the mine where the Farrell rebels were hiding from Big Foster. She felt trapped and alone. Hasil had chosen his family over her, and now she had no idea what the future held for either of them. While the mine buzzed with nervous whispers, Sally Ann was so anxious, she felt sick. She swallowed hard and try to tamp down the bile steadily rising in her throat. 

She sighed, put her head back and took a deep breath. "You stupid girl.", she admonished herself. Who did you think he would choose? 

She wished the last 24 hours had never happened. If only things were different. Sally Ann was so lost in her panicked thoughts, she failed to see one of the women of the group sidle over, until the woman sat down next to her. 

"This is a lot to take in fer you, huh?" Sally turned to the woman next to her. She was met with the stern face of Shurn Farrell. 

"Sally Ann's your name right? My name's Shurn." Shurn's expression softened a bit, as she spoke to the outsider.

"Hi." Sally Ann said softly. "I don't understand any of this. I walked into a war zone and now I can't get back home." 

"Do you love him?" Shurn asked 

"What?" Sally Ann replied 

"Well, it's easy to see how he feels about you." 

"What do you mean?" Sally Ann sat up straighter. 

Shurn gently put her hand on Sally Ann's arm. 

"Listen honey, I've known Hasil since he was a young'un. He was a few years younger than my boy. There's three things I know bout Hasil Farrell. He's honest, he's kind, and he will fiercely defend the things and people he cares about. The fact that he brought you here, means he loves you as much as his family. If you feel the same way, you won't ever make him choose. I believe everything happens when it supposed to, whether we like it or not. There's a reason you're here with Hasil right now. We got us a crazy man running things up here. If we don't do something, he'll kill everyone who don't agree with him.  
We can't let that happen. This is our home, we'll fight to put things right. Wouldn't you do the same thing?" 

Sally Ann put her head down and thought a moment. Of course she loved Hasil. She was just so confused about everything that had been going on. 

She knew the answer to Shurn's question and she quietly replied. "I would ...and I do, love him. More than I ever thought possible." 

"Well, honey if you love him, you'll stand by him. And when all this craziness is over y'all two can start thinking bout what the future holds." 

Just then Asa crept into the mine. He looked battered and bloody, but he was smiling. 

"Everything's going according to plan. Lil Foster's working things on his end, now it's our turn."

"We're ready!" Shurn said, enthusiastically. 

Sally Ann stood, as the rest of the group received detailed instructions from Asa. The rallying cry of the clan echoed through the mine. Before she realized it, Sally Ann's voice joined the swell of the others. "Ged Ged Yah!"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter was based on episode 12 and the idea that Asa is not dead. I really do believe Hasil and Sally Ann will get through the problems they are facing. Can't wait to see the finale. As always, thank you for reading one of my stories and to all those who have commented on it. :-)


End file.
